


Just to get his attention.

by DreamBird711



Series: Tubbo's Circus [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bleh, Minor Violence, Murder vibes, This is all platonic no shipping, dream fucked up, tommy may or may not be upset, tubbo may or may not be will to murder for him, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Tubbo would do anything for Tommy.Especially when he's upset.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No you bastard, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tubbo's Circus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914967
Comments: 20
Kudos: 310





	Just to get his attention.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be shippy in anyway so sorry if I comes off that way. I would be willing to kill for my friends and I think Tubbo would too.  
> Whenever it says love, it's meant platonicly. 
> 
> Based on the song Circus by Lindsay Mendez

Dream wakes up in a dimly light room with a groan.   
_Where am I?_

"Hello, Dream!" His head snaps up at the sound of a voice. A very specific voice. 

"Tubbo?"   
The young teenager snaps a black rubber glove onto his hand with a pep in his step as he walks closer.   
"Yes, Dream, how are you feeling?" Ever joyful, he gives the older man a wide smile.   
But it was,   
_Wrong_.   
Dream wants to rub his eyes, but notices he's bound to a chair, "Why am I here?" 

Tubbo sighs at Dream's demanding tone.   
"Why, Dream," Tubbo turns to him and smiles brightly, "you are my second victim." 

"What?" Dream's brow creases slightly, "what do you mean second victim?"   
"The first one was trouble," Tubbo shakes his head a little, thinking of icebomb, "don't worry cause I fixed him."   
"Tubbo, what are you going on about. Let me go." 

Tubbo raises a rubber coated finger to Dream's lips "Shhh, not a word, because you won't be heard. We're miles underground in my bunker!"   
Dream's eyes widen in shock.  
"How did we even get down here?! What's going on?!" 

Tubbo turns to a small cart against the wall and practically skips over, picking up a small scalpel and a roll of duct tape.  
"Soon, I'll have your life in my hands!" 

Dream's eyes narrow and his lip curls. "But, why?! What have I ever done to you?!"   
Tubbo hums absentmindedly, fiddling with the tools he picked up, "All the wrong questions Dream! Just know that what I am doing is part of a plan!" 

"Who did I hurt enough for you to hate me?"

Tubbo stops messing around with his tools and trots back over to Dream, "Ah, yes! Ding, ding, ding! Question of the hour!"   
Tubbo carefully puts duct tape over Dream's mouth, securing his inability to speak.   
"I have a really good friend by the name of TommyInnit." 

"You happened to take his discs." 

Dream wishes he could talk but the tape prevents it beyond muffled yells.   
_All this for some discs?_

As if he was reading his mind, Tubbo continues on "Those discs are some of his most prized possessions, he favorite things on server."   
_Oh_.   
"Having to sacrifice them was a big deal to Tommy and it hurt him a lot."   
Dream starts forcing his tongue through his taped shut lips to hopefully slick up the tape and get it off.   
"And anyone who hurts him has to deal with me."   
The tape comes off surprisingly easily and Dream finds himself able to talk again, with a small blow the tape comes of his lips enough to be heard, "but why?" 

"I mean, surely you of all people could understand. Haven't you ever loved someone to the point where you're on the edge and there's no turning back?" Tubbo quirks his eyebrow.   
"It drives you to your boiling point, right up till the moment you spill."  
"But why do this? You don't have to do this." 

"Oh but I do. You, yourself, have commented on it. He ignores me all the time."   
Tubbo stabs the scalpel into Dream's hand with a smile. 

  
"So I do what I can just to get his attention."


End file.
